


Punkstuck Rosemary III/DirkJake II

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, F/F, Humanstuck, M/M, idk man its just some dumb kids arguin bout music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 10:24:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Rose has Kanaya, Dirk, and Jake over, and they struggle to agree on music</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punkstuck Rosemary III/DirkJake II

You’ve been looking forward to this kickback night all week. It sounds like a good time, just hanging out at Rose’s house and getting wasted. She has the booze. All she requested of you was to bring your own smokes and your CD collections.

You were a little worried about that second request. But Rose said if you guys wanted music, her stereo was nice but old. It would only work with CDs. You actually stopped buying them somewhere around the time P!ATD dropped the !, but you brought along what you had anyway. Your music collection isn’t actually all that large, but at least it’s arranged nicely in your CD case - alphabetically by band and then chronologically by album.

Right on time, you and Jake arrive together. Kanaya is already there with her own albums. You and Jake sit down on the floor next to her as Rose fetches some beers for you two.

“Rose’s stereo can shuffle between six CDs, so we’re picking out six,” she says. “What do you two have?”

You both open your cases at the same time and begin flipping through them randomly. You aren’t really sure what you’re in the mood to listen to. All of this stuff is pretty old though. Looking through these CDs just reminds you of middle school. You wince as you remember.

Jake speaks up before you do. “How about All Time Low?” As Rose comes in with a bottle in each hand, you catch her making a face. You’d describe them as okay, but you guess she wouldn’t be so kind.

“Not crazy about them,” Kanaya says delicately.

He doesn’t seem disturbed. “The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus?”

You had completely forgotten about them. You flip through to the R’s and see that you have that album too. You think you’ll probably end up listening to it when you get home, but maybe not here. “Aren’t their lyrics sort of depressing?” you ask.

“Oh, yeah, maybe you’re right,” he mumbles. Again, he doesn’t seem offended, just determined to find something good.

“What even happened to them after Face Down?” Rose asks. You shrug at her, and Jake and Kanaya don’t seem to have answers either.

After a bit of silence, the latter asks if you like Paramore. Jake says he never really listened to them. You say they’re not bad. Rose says they’re good, but asks that you don’t listen to Riot or Brand New Eyes or their self-titled album. So most of their discography. Kanaya sets aside All We Know Is Falling as a possibility.

You come across two albums from Three Days Grace and realize you haven’t suggested anything. You’re about to suggest that when Rose brings up The Lostprophets.

“They’re okay.” “Uh…” “I don’t think I’ve heard them?”

“You know Rooftops, right?” you ask him, hoping it’ll ring a bell.

He perks up. “Oh, yeah.” As he continues to search his collection, he begins singing under his breath, “I’m standing on the rooftop ready to fall, I think I’m at the edge now but I could be wrong.”

You can see Rose trying not to laugh. “No, Jake,” you say. Without any better way of explaining it, you sing a few bars of the right version. “Standing on the rooftops, everybody scream your heart out.”

“…ah.” He looks down at his lap again, and you can tell he doesn’t recognize it. There’s no hope for the guy, you guess.

“We could listen to Rise Against, if anyone has it,” Rose says. You all shake your head though. You were never crazy about them, except for a few songs.

Now you have an opportunity to make your suggestion though. “How about Three Days Grace?”

Kanaya gives an appreciative nod, but Rose doesn’t seem so enthused. Jake looks over your shoulder, and thankfully seems to recognize them by the album covers. He seems to agree with Rose though, so you continue searching.

Jake goes through a few more suggestions. You shoot down Papa Roach a little harshly than you mean to. Rose says Yellowcard is a little cheesy. Kanaya stifles a laugh at Linkin Park. After that, he shrugs and closes his case, claiming he doesn’t have anything else but movie soundtracks.

By now you think it’s been nearly fifteen minutes trying to pick some music. Rose looks like she’s getting a little impatient as she searches her own collection in the entertainment center. With an air of slight desperation, Kanaya suggests Relient K or Switchfoot. You and Rose make eye contact, and you know she’s thinking the same as you. Nothing more needs to be said.

You decide to flip back to the beginning and not skip things this time, except maybe the rap. “A7X?” you ask.

“Maybe.” “Maybe not.” “What’s that?”

Everyone looks at Jake again and just stares. “Apparently Jake’s not a fan,” you mutter, and flip to the next page. “Blink 182.”

Jake says yes, but the girls say no. (“I can’t take them seriously.” “Yeah, they’re too…I don’t know. They sound a little pop-ish to me.” “Well yeah, it’s pop-punk.” “But I don’t hear any punk. All I hear is ‘I wanna fuck a dog in the ass.’”)

Kanaya interrupts your suggestions with Evanescence (“I thought we agreed on not depressing though.”) and Seether (“Who?”).

Rose pulls out another album. “What about 30 Seconds to Mars, guys?”

“Their early stuff is good, but then they kind of pulled a My Chemical Romance,” Kanaya answers with a grimace.

Oh, hell no. “The fuck did you just say about My Chemical Romance?”

“Dirk.” Jake puts a hand on your forearm. You realize you pretty much just yelled in Kanaya’s face. You take a deep breath and return to flipping through CDs. Out of the corner of the eye, you see Jake mouthing to her that you’re still sensitive about the breakup.

There’s a slightly awkward pause after that, and you think everyone is waiting for you to say something to get off the subject. You skip over bands that have already been suggested and old rap albums until you get to a band you’re actually surprised hasn’t been suggested.

“Fall Out Boy?”

Finally, finally, you get a consensus. You manage a smile and so does Kanaya when she realizes you’re not mad at her. “Alright, I’ve only got Take This to Your Grave and From Under the Cork Tree though.” You pull them out, and Rose and Kanaya turn to their own collections. It turns out that between the three of you, you have their entire discography.

As Rose puts the five CDs in the stereo, Kanaya frowns. “Do we want to pick one more album?”

“I think that would just end up being a huge headache,” she answers. “This should be enough anyway. Did we ever decide for sure on that Paramore album?”

“How about we just stick with Fall Out Boy?” you ask carefully. “Not that I have anything against Paramore, but it might sound awkward.”

The girls nod and close the CD tray. With the music finally on, now you can get to the real fun.

**Author's Note:**

> The request said they should all agree on Fall Out Boy in the end. And I love them, so. Let's not discuss my opinions of the rest of these bands though. Some of them I like and some I can't take seriously, but I don't want to offend anyone.


End file.
